


Liliana... WITH A GUN

by Brosequartz



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: AU where there are guns, Amonkhet, Gen, The Gatewatch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brosequartz/pseuds/Brosequartz
Summary: My prediction for what will happen in the Amonkhet block story... The Gatewatch travels to Amonkhet and Liliana gets a gun, which solves all her personal problems.





	

Liliana stared up into the face of Nicol Bolas. It had been a long time since they had last met. Years? Decades? Not that it mattered. She was here now, on Amonkhet, face to face with the elder dragon once again.

“I’m glad you are here, Vess,” he said, gazing down at her through cold eyes.

“What? Why?”  _ That  _ wasn’t good. Bolas being glad you were somewhere was almost certainly a bad sign. 

“I’ve been meaning to give you something.”

Her blood went cold. That was  _ definitely  _ a bad sign. What could he have for her? More importantly, what would he want from her in return? She narrowed her eyes at him. 

“In exchange for what?”

His facial expression remained the same. “What I’m sure you’ll accomplish with it is exactly what I want. Consider it a gift.”

Not likely. He would surely demand repayment eventually. But… what could he possibly be talking about?

He drew out a device with a metal cylinder attached to a wooden handle, and reached out towards her, offering it with one massive claw.

She stared at the device. “What is that?”

“A weapon,” he said, “known as a gun. Use it well.” He planeswalked away. She caught the gun as it fell. Turning it over in her hands, she put a finger on some kind of trigger. Something told her this was the appropriate way to hold and use it. Had Bolas left a spell on it to tell her that? He had clearly left quickly in order to keep her from refusing. No matter. She could certainly use it. She was already on Amonkhet, after all…

 

Razaketh looked down his flat nose at her. 

“You’ve been absent, my servant,” he said, eyes burning.

“I know,” she said. She drew out the gun and aimed it at him.

“What is this?” he demanded. “If you hope to repay me for your disloyalty, it had better--”

Liliana cocked the gun. “I think you know what it is,” she smirked, and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Razaketh right between his stupid beady eyes, and he screeched, collapsing. The mana that had been his body disintegrated, and faded away. His lair was empty but for the shed bullet casing. Liliana blew the smoke off the gun (like a badass) and stowed it. All this time she had been looking for a way to defeat her demons without using the Chain Veil, and now Bolas had simply…  _ The Chain Veil.  _ Was it possible? She drew the Veil from her belt. The voices that inhabited it began to whisper more loudly than usual. She held it up in one hand, and aimed the gun at it with the other. 

_ Wait! Wait!  _ The voices screamed.  _ Don’t do it! _

She laughed coldly. “I won’t hesitate,  _ bitch, _ ” she snarled, and fired. 

The Veil shattered into a million pieces, links flying everywhere. The voices screamed, so loud it pained her, and she screamed too. Then it was silent. She hadn’t known complete silence in years. She was truly free of the Veil. She began to laugh, with relief and with triumph, and strode off to meet the rest of the Gatewatch. 

 

There they were. Gideon and Jace were deep in conversation, and Chandra and Nissa were meditating. Or, Nissa was meditating and Chandra was trying to, probably. Anyway. Liliana strode up to the two men, a gigantic smile on her face. 

They stopped talking as she approached. 

“I have what I need from this plane,” she said. “I quit the Gatewatch.”

“What--” Gideon started, but Liliana was already planeswalking the FUCK away with her SICK NEW GUN BRO goodBYE


End file.
